


Catharsis

by LemonadeCandy



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeCandy/pseuds/LemonadeCandy
Summary: Чувство в порыве - самое сильное на свете.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Очень смелая попытка в поэзию, написанная под впечатлением от TK from 凛として時雨 - katharsis.

...Он никогда б не поверил на свете,   
Что взгляд двух зеленых пронзительных глаз   
Способен ворваться сквозь разум, как ветер,   
И захватить его мысли тотчас.   
То было спонтанно. Нечайно, невинно,   
Он видел, стерпеть не сумел беспредел -   
С тех пор же он жил той душою глубинной   
И в скрытую стеклами бездну глядел...   
Не верил. Стеснялся. Скрывался и бегал.   
Но сердце шептало: раз в тысячу лет   
Дает мироздание шанс человеку   
Увидеть другого сквозь солнечный свет.   
...И в дивных тонах разливаясь, палитра   
Сияла, сверкала под вкусом вина,   
Пленила - сраженный, запутанный, сбитый,   
Молил, чтобы не исчезала она:   
Не мог оторваться от всплесков он тайных -   
Острей переходов нигде не встречал,   
Ведь средь оттенков холодных, печальных   
Контрастом тепло его взор различал.   
И, отпустив в сердце память навеки,   
Сомкнулись у Шиньи тяжелые веки.


End file.
